mita kara
by wai no feni
Summary: Ishida was supposed to come, but suddenly couldn't make it. And he has to tell someone something very important. [IshixHime]
1. mieta kara

Well, it took me a while to write this, but here it is: the Ishida/Inoue fic that I wanted to get out. I like it. But then hey, I wrote it, too ;-p

Review if you like. No flames, please.

* * *

**mieta kara**

* * *

She giggled as her eyes alighted upon the picture, the same sentiment she always felt when she looked at it. Picking it up, feeling the heavy weight of the metal frame in her hand, Orihime sagged down onto a cushion and smiled.

That had been a month or two after Rukia had been rescued and they'd escaped from Soul Society back to Earth, when Ichigo had decided that they were safe and all deserved a break – they'd gone to an amusement park. Ishida had been dragged along (unwillingly, of course) by her, and therefore was not smiling in the group picture. But he wasn't frowning, either. His face was slightly turned away from the camera, a look of slight embarrassment and mild exasperation in his expression.

Orihime traced the glass lightly with the tips of her fingers, her smile never fading.

However, she couldn't dream all day; Orihime was supposed to meet her friends in a half- hour by the nearby park. Putting the picture back down slightly reluctantly, she started getting ready, methodically putting on a skirt and loose collared shirt, checking for keys and wallet and other necessities. However, every so often her eyes would be draw back to the picture.

Especially to him.

Ishida had changed, she knew, ever since their time in Soul Society together. His present relationship with Ichigo bordered on civility, maybe even friendship – though of course neither would ever admit a reconciled enemy – and they no longer fought against, but with.

That was the most obvious change. But not everyone looked at Ishida-kun like she did.

She noticed, now, when he was out hunting Hollows, how his hand would hesitate; how he would purposefully dodge and allow Kurosaki-kun the death blow, how he would silently observe all their battles with the understanding of one who has handed punishment and suddenly objects his position. He would take it all in behind his stoic exterior.

Because that was Ishida-kun, and he would never change. And she rather liked this about him too.

Orihime arrived at the park early and so sat on a park bench to wait out the time. Small pigeons approached her, calmed by her silence; she absentmindedly fed them with the remnants of her sandwich snack. If she wasn't mistaken, Rukia had convinced Ishida to come along this time, too…

The pigeons suddenly took flight in an explosion of white and gray.

"Inoue-san."

The start of fright from the pigeons nearly caused her to keel over at the voice. "I – Ishida-kun!" she said, startled, as she turned around to face him, standing directly behind the bench in white pants and a white collared shirt – prim, almost overdressed, but never overbearing. Deciding not to question him about his stealth, Orihime continued, "I didn't even hear you approach! Why are you here so early? Want to sit down? Is anybody else with you?" Oh dear lord, she had started her pointless questions again.

"No…no, I can't stay long."

He said it, and they were regretful words, but his face held only the tiniest hint of it. Now that she looked closer, Orihime actually noticed that he appeared more at ease than she had ever seen him. His eyes were soft, no longer needing a mask of indifference (or any other emotion he used for cover), and he turned his face to the wind, to embrace it, as if he'd never felt it before.

"I – Ishida-kun?" She was lost for a second, but then indignation took over and spouted a quick reply. "But…I thought you were coming with us today! Aren't you going to come? It'll be more fun if you come too! I promise I won't let Kurosaki-kun hassle you all day, I mean, he'll probably be too busy with Kuchiki-san anyway, but…"

"I'm sorry I won't be able to come, Inoue-san," he said, and she was struck by how sorry he indeed looked, "but I just wanted to come to see you."

_I just wanted to come to see you._ The words echoed the steady thump of her heart, gaining acceleration by the second. Orihime, for all her excellent grades, had never been good at verbal prose, especially when it dealt with someone she loved very much.

And Ishida was _smiling_. Ever so slight, but still!

"Oh…well…thank you, I guess," she said, eyes on her feet. "I…eh…I wanted to see you too, Ishida-kun…"

There was silence for a second, and the wind blew her hair forward in a way that made her tuck it behind her ear self-consciously. She was acutely aware of Ishida's eyes on her, and it was making her mouth burn dry. "So…Ishida-kun…if you're not going to come today, then where are you going?"

"Somewhere," he replied vaguely. "And you can't come."

"I didn't ask to. If it's your business I won't pry," she said, feeling slightly stung.

Another pregnant silence befell the two, and Orihime just could _not_ look him in the eye. She fiddled with her fingers before realizing they were being taken in someone else's.

Ishida-kun had moved close…so very, very close. So close she could practically feel the aura and sheer presence of him alone, and he disentangled her hand and brought one up to place a chaste kiss on the back.

Her face went red.

"I – Ishida-kun!"

"I didn't want to leave with only Kurosaki having done that," he said, seeming to take no notice of her sudden fluster. His hand dropped hers; his eyes were looking straight at her so Orihime felt compelled to meet his gaze. It always made her dizzy.

"…where…where are Kurosaki-kun...and Kuchiki-san…and Sado-kun right now?"

Ishida did nothing.

"…they're kind of late," Orihime said, glancing at her watch, "maybe they got lost, or maybe they forgot! You know, I should go home and call them, maybe they all can't make it like you, or do you think I should just look for–"

She had already started away before Ishida grabbed her arm, his cool skin gently easing the warmth of hers. "No. Don't go. They were…facing a Hollow."

"A Hollow? Then we should go help!"

"No." His grip tightened. "It's all right, they'll be fine. You forget, Kurosaki can do bankai, and Kuchiki has her power back. That's more than enough for any Hollow who enters this realm. It's only the rest of us that have to watch out."

His words made sense, and she stopped trying to run away. Ishida's grip loosened as his hand returned to its place by his side.

Again, silence.

"I came…"

She turned to him.

"I…originally came to tell you something," Ishida said with what looked like a rueful smile (Orihime couldn't tell; she was still getting used to him smiling at all!). Then it faded as quick as it had come. "But now that I'm here, and you're here, I don't think it's a good idea after all."

"What? No! Tell me! It's okay, you can tell me anything! If it's a secret, I promise you that I'll keep it, and never tell anyone else."

He looked into her gently concerned face. "I know that. But…no. I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

And she was surprised when he looked away. "Because…in life, there are some things that you just can't change, and knowledge of what should not be known is enough to alter any person's fate, based on their own personal options or choices. I don't want you to always…think of me. And I don't want to impede your future decisions by you knowing something that might hold you back."

Something about his face told her that what he'd had to say was very, very important. Enough so that he didn't want to hurt her with the contents of it.

"Ishida-kun, if it's that important, then you don't have to tell me. I'm sorry for prying."

"No." He looked off in the distance, at some point past her head. "Inoue-san, you know, you're one of the closest things to a friend I've ever had."

She was flustered by his words. "Oh…I am?"

"Yes. And for that I wanted to say thank you."

"Oh…but it's not just me, it's Kurosaki-kun too, and Kuchiki-san and Sado-kun, and Yoruichi-san too, and…all of them…"

His eyes were looking past her again. "I should go…I'm already on extended time."

"What?" The sudden comment took her off guard. "Already?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Inoue-san." Ishida paused for a moment, just studying her face. And then he gave her that small smile of his, the corners of his lips lifting ever so slightly, before he nodded slightly in her direction and turned to walk away.

"Okay, Ishida-kun, I'll tell the rest you can't make it! I'll see you soon!" She waved goodbye at him, and paused when he paused in walking.

His head turned to her, and his eyes were gentle once more. "…we'll meet again."

She could only stare off at him in confusion for a good minute, watching him walk off in the distance until his form was no longer visible.

The only thing that jarred her out of her trance was the sudden shouting of her name from her back – a shouting that sounded both desperate and frantic. She turned, and was met with the sight of a panting shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo and an equally winded Kuchiki Rukia.

However, they tugged at her arms; both started speaking at the same time, voices trying to rise over the others, so that she only heard snatches of the next conversation but enough to suddenly come to an unexpected, terrible realization.

"–was fighting a Hollow – come on, Inoue, we have to get back, Ishida's hurt really bad–"

"–blood everywhere, and if it hadn't been for Ichigo, we–"

"–Hollow reboundedhis arrow, and it got him in the chest–"

"–we think he might hold on; he's got Quincy blood and that might resist the wound, but we're not sure and we need your healing powers so let's _go_!" Rukia tugged sharply on her arm, but suddenly Orihime couldn't move.

"…Ishida-kun?" she said faintly, "Fighting a Hollow? No, no…that can't be right, he was here with me…just a minute ago, he was here…he couldn't have been…"

Ichigo and Rukia both were giving her these eye-popping looks, but neither stopped trying to pull her forward. "Come on, Inoue, what's the matter with you? Do you care if Ishida fucking dies or not? COME ON! We have to help him!"

She shook her head no. "Ishida-kun…he was here with me! Just a minute ago."

"You keep saying that! It isn't possible! I tell you, Ishida was fighting a Hollow with us! He was almost dead when we left!"

"He was…" her breath caught, "_…what?_"

"I _said_ he was almost dead! Come on! Come ON, Inoue!"

Orihime was just staring at him, as if she could see right through his black robes, not moving an inch. Rukia had given up and just stood watching her.

_"No…no, I can't stay long."_

Hadn't she wondered why?

_"I should go."_

Hadn't she dimly wondered the next time she'd see him again?

_"Goodbye, Inoue-san."_

It wasn't _supposed_ to be goodbye…! It was suppose to be "see you later" or "see you tomorrow," but not "goodbye"…

The bridge of her nose pinched. Orihime knew she was going to cry, felt then like crying and crying and crying until she knocked herself out, but gathered herself up bravely. "Take…take me to I – Ishida-kun."

Something about her, something about her actions, the way she composed herself, told Ichigo and Rukia that it was already lost.

* * *

Now, her brother's picture was not the only one on her small personal shrine; she had obtained a copy of her group picture and cut Ishida out, as crooked as it was, because it was the closest picture she had of him smiling. And she couldn't cut out the one in her mind.

Orihime set in the two small sticks of incense and lit them, watching the smoke curl and dissipate into the air, waiting quietly until they had burned sufficiently enough. She sat to pray, closing her eyes to visualize him as she had seen him that last fateful day.

_"...but I just wanted to come to see you."_

She opened her eyes.

_"…because, in life, there are some things that you just can't change…"_

She spoke.

"Where…"

She turned her eyes to the picture, wishing he'd been looking at the camera.

"…where do souls really go?" she asked quietly, speaking to him. "Souls go to Soul Society, but people can die there too…like Aizen-san…and Quincy arrows are supposed to destroy a soul completely and instantly. So what happened, Ishida-kun?" She gave the picture a watery smile. "Not that I minded, of course. You looked so happy."

_Maybe souls are never really destroyed or eaten, after all, _she thought._ Maybe there is another stage beyond Soul Society, where just the souls go, to be free and happy and certain in their existence. Maybe there, no one suffers._

_Shinigami send souls to Soul Society, but maybe, maybe Quincys just took the shortcut and sent theirs straight to the higher place instead._

Her head had drifted down; she lifted it again. "I know you're happy, Ishida-kun," she said, smiling some. "Because you're probably with Aizen-san…and probably Kurosaki-kun's mother…and a lot of other nice people too…"

What had he said that day?

_"I…originally came to tell you something."_

She smiled a bit more and nodded, reaching up to take his picture down, tracing the glass as she had done on that day.

_"And I don't want to impede your future decisions by you knowing something that might hold you back."_

A single tear fell on the glass, but that was all she would allow.

"Ishida-kun…I love you too."

He had died and he had come to her, but it was a comforting thought to think that his last words had been to her and to her only. And now he was in a better place.

She'd never forget the words he'd told her, directly and indirectly, on that day when she had first seen him truly smile. Orihime hugged the picture to her chest and laughed a little. He was still with her, no matter what he said, and she knew it – in everything she did and would do, in all the people she would meet and love, in _every_ decision of her life…the life that she would live, with no regrets, and with nothing holding her back.

_"…we'll meet again."_

She nodded, smiling. "We'll meet again, Ishida-kun…I know it."

* * *

**owari**


	2. side story

I think I just love Ishida too much. Seriously, I can't decide whether I like Ichigo or Ishida more. Ahhh…but I could never imagine writing something so…er…sad, I guess, for Ichigo x Rukia.

Review if you like. No flames, please.

* * *

**mieta kara  
**-side story

* * *

It was rather a shame that he was wearing his best outfit today, Ishida was thinking, as he lay on the ground and saw the deep red blossom over the front of his chest. Everything was already so distant, as if the arrow that had pierced him had wiped out all the sound in the world.

_Funny how I could…be hurt by my own arrow…_ Ishida thought, just now his thoughts being stung with sequences of pain. _I guess…none of us figured on this…Hollow…being so strong that we…couldn't take care of it easily…my mistake, I should have never taken things for granted…_

Then he could hear cursing, and shouting, and a Hollow's cry, and then everything was silent again – he couldn't see too well; did he still have his glasses on? – but there was Kurosaki's face, looking desperately worried…and then it was gone, and all he could see was the sky. Such a pretty blue sky…it was a shame that Ishida knew, knew his life was already ebbing away, and no amount of power could save him from having his own soul destroyed. But he didn't want to die! He still had to…do something very important…

His lips tried to form words. He knew Sado-kun was around, doing the only thing he could: wait. His lips formed the words, but no voice issued; instead, all he felt was wetness at the back of his throat that compelled him to close his eyes.

Ishida was suddenly aware of a bright white light that seemed to fill the space behind his eyelids, and even as he opened his eyes, he had to blink from the sudden glare. The street, the houses, all had disappeared. And he vaguely realized he was floating.

"_Ishida Uryuu._"

He suddenly looked up from his feet, and saw in front of him a woman, dressed in layers of ceremonial kimono that fit her slight frame. And something about her face struck him as familiar…

"You…you look like Kuchiki-san…"

It was strange that he'd spoken out loud, but her voice had been…well, in his mind, and her lips hadn't moved.

The lady smiled. "_Don't worry about that, Ishida-san._"

"…where am I?"

"_In humans' terms, purgatory. The space between life and everlasting life._"

"But…wasn't my soul destroyed?"

"_Souls, Ishida Uryuu, are living things, in a symbiotic relationship with their body during the time they live a human life. They exist in this world, as tangible as you and I, and it is as if they are written into the very space of Earth itself – for once something exists, it can never be completely destroyed._"

"But…what?" She was confusing him with her soft, dreamy voice.

The lady laughed, sounding like distant bells. "_As I said before, Ishida Uryuu, don't worry about it._"

"So you mean, I'm not dead?"

This time, her smile was almost sad. "_Your soul lives._"

Ishida's eyes drew downcast. There was this tugging feeling at his heart – if he still had one – that then told him it was much too late for anything. That the one pure hope he had left had just gone out.

There was silence, slightly unnerving him because it was so complete. Not even the usual buzz of silence could be heard. Then…

"_For crap's sake, are you gonna let him pass or not, Hisana!?_"

Ishida's head shot up – this time, it was a man's voice. And suddenly there was a man right next to the woman, taller, and also with a face so familiar that Ishida was struck dumb for a second. "You…you look like Kurosaki!"

He seemed to ignore him and turned to the woman. "_Well? Why are we all standing here? Is someone else coming?_"

"_No._" And there was her small smile again. "_But Ishida Uryuu has something that he wants to do before I let him pass, doesn't he?_"

He looked at her. Was this lady reading his mind, or something? "…yes, there is something that I wanted to do, before I…pass."

"_I thought as much_," she said, laughing. She came over to place a hand over his eyes; he noticed, to some surprise, that it felt warm against his skin. "_Just don't dally too long. Time is limited, and I can only offer you a bit more…and besides the point, there are many people who will be very happy to welcome you, who will be pleased with all you have done…an old man…a former Soul Society captain…many people._"

"An old man?" Ishida repeated, though her hand was over his eyes. "You mean…grandfather!?"

He sensed rather than saw her smile, and then, as if he were being sucked through a void faster than the speed of light, he was back on Earth. The excitement of meeting his grandfather again died away at the familiar sight of reddish-brown hair, sitting on a park bench with her back to him, while pigeons flocked around her feet.

Looking down at his clothes, all the blood and wounds had vanished. Ishida began to approach her slowly.

The pigeons sensed approaching death, and took flight, at the same time he spoke her name.

"Inoue-san."

Whatever happened next was lost in the blur; he was just trying to keep her from the truth so that he could still enjoy the sparkle in her eye. Ishida did so desperately want to tell her how he felt, how he'd felt for a long time.

And really, the words were on his lips before he could properly think about them. This was his last chance!

But…was it really right? It troubled him to think that he might be having second thoughts, after everything that had already happened to him thus far. But he knew people like Inoue. They were always too kind for their own good. Too pure, and much too predictable. And were he to just come out of the blue and say something like what he was, and then have her learn that he had gone somewhere so far beyond her reach…if the roles were reversed, he wouldn't have wanted to be in her position.

So which was worth more, the satisfaction of telling her or the simple settling for just her happiness, be it not with him?

"I…originally came to tell you something."

And with those words, he knew his choice had been made.

He couldn't. For her sake.

Ishida smiled slightly, amused by the sudden twist death had tossed so carelessly at him. At that moment, he couldn't decide whether fate was working for or against him, because, on one hand, he had been given the extra time by that Hisana-san, but on the other hand…well, he shouldn't have died this young. No one should have…not when they had someone like Inoue-san.

And all too quickly Ishida could sense Ichigo and Rukia's approach.

And he left Inoue because he had to.

_I'm sorry, Inoue-san…I couldn't tell you. I can't, because then, I think, you'll worry about me, and you'll feel sorry for me and yourself…I really don't have the heart to do that to you, even with Hisana-san giving me her extended time…_

"…we'll meet again."

Ishida himself didn't know what he meant by that, or if it was even possible – for Inoue would probably make it to Soul Society, and then she would be reborn from there, while he would possibly stay in his purgatory place for the rest of eternity. But, somehow, he knew it was true. There were no words to explain a feeling like his, because it was something you can't know unless you _know_ it.

And as he walked away, peace descended upon him. He had said all that he could possibly say.

He walked to the park's exit, past the street, and continued on, but it all melted into white light the further he went…but he continued walking on towards that light, the peace in his heart setting him free, and ready to be welcomed into the beauty of a complete and pure existence of life after death, where, as Inoue contemplated a few days later:

_No one suffers._

* * *

**owari**


	3. epilogue

I just feel like cranking out more and more little side stories for my fics, though they had been first intended to stand as just one-shots. I suppose that's the sentiment that compelled me to try and give a hint of closure to this thing.

"Todai" is Tokyo University, a college famous in Japan for being notoriously difficult to get into. It's also one of the best – if not _the_ best – college that one can attend there.

Review if you like. No flames, please.

* * *

**mieta kara  
**-epilogue

* * *

As she hurried out of the building, checking her tele-phone for any video messages, she somehow felt that today was a very important day…but couldn't exactly pinpoint why. It wasn't her birthday, or the birthday of anyone she knew, and the holidays were months away. And the only reason she was hurrying home was because she didn't want to miss her train, not because she had anything special awaiting the end of her day.

At 24, a budding fashion designer who had become quite well-known for her beautiful floral prints, Inoue Orihime had most everything she'd ever dreamed of – with a nice big house, the latest luxury hovercar waiting at the dealer, her own growing company, and the attention of the flattering press, there wasn't a girl around who would've wished for anything more.

Well, maybe just one thing. It saddened her to realize that she was to be spending another year as bridesmaid to one of her best friends – Kuchiki Rukia, soon to be wed to Kurosaki Ichigo. What do you know, a chance hookup turned into actual love. She'd smile at their little intimacies, sometimes, when she was with them. And since Rukia was insisting on a Western wedding, as had Orihime's best friend to date, Mrs. Sado Tatsuki, Orihime was again destined to be just a bridesmaid on the side.

That was partly because she'd never been into guys. She wasn't gay, but men just didn't interest her. None ever had. And because she had all the material possessions one could own and be jealous about, as of late Orihime had found herself turning towards the spiritual.

She sighed. Was it just the gray overcast sky that was depressing her, or was she purposefully putting herself down about Rukia-chan's big day?

Passing a glassed storefront, a magazine title ("Princess Corp., blooming fashion of the 25th century") caught her eye; she failed to notice the stranger in front of her until she smacked well into him, sending them both sprawling.

Thoroughly embarrassed and face going red, even though there really weren't many people around to stare, she got quickly to her feet and turned to the man she'd bumped into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you hurt? I wasn't looking where I…"

And suddenly, as she looked into his face, Orihime felt an unfamiliar churn in her stomach that she couldn't place, having never felt anything like it before.

She couldn't tear her vision away from his face and its dark, draping hair, the square spectacles that framed deep and secretive eyes, the unpretentiousness of his expression, the lucidity of his perfection.

Everything about his face was so…so _beautiful_.

That first churn had morphed into a torrent of emotion, and, as Orihime then found out, tears suddenly filled her eyes and fell down her face. Why she was crying she did not know, only that this man had caused it, and that she had felt as if she had been waiting forever and forever and _forever _for this, not knowing why. And the thought of realizing she hadn't known she'd been waiting for this moment only made more tears come.

"Are you all right?" she heard him ask, concerned, and felt him place a hand on her shoulder to guide her to the side of the walkway.

Even his voice was perfect.

She wondered if he felt even a tenth of the emotion she was currently drowning in.

"Y – yes, I'm fine," she said, wiping at her eyes, voice still a little shaky. "I'm sorry, I really don't know what came over me…I think I'm tired, and maybe a little stressed…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suddenly start crying in front of you. It wasn't your fault or anything, I mean…"

"Oh, it's all right," he said. "It's what makes you stand out from all the rest of the people who've made first impressions on me." He smiled slightly at her, and she found herself smiling back, somehow liking the look on his face.

"But anyway, my grandfather would be ill pleased with me if I didn't offer a lady my handkerchief in times of need," he said, shaking out a little green square from his coat pocket and handing it to her. "Sometimes it pays to carry those things."

"Wow, a man who carries a handkerchief? Talk about rare," she commented, tears drying up quickly. "That's so 21st century!"

He shrugged. "I like the simple things," he said. And then he extended his hand, in a gesture that was neither forceful nor hesitant. "My name's Ishida Uryuu, 26, accountant, Todai graduate."

She smiled and took it. "Inoue Orihime, 24, fashion designer, eh…sorry, I don't have a big-name school to say I graduated from."

"Inoue Orihime, of Princess Corp.? Really? Wow. You look like just a regular girl, not the media idol that the world is making you out to be."

"Yeah, I don't know which is worse: being famous or not. I really don't like being photographed." She glanced at the ground, at then at his face; he was looking at her in a way that was faintly reminiscent, though for the life of her she couldn't understand why she thought she'd seen him before. Because, though she had no romantic experience, Orihime knew at once that she was attracted to this man – like no one had ever captivated her before. And the strength of her conviction of wanting him was scaring her, just a little bit.

They stood in silence then, hearing the familiar rush of hovercars pass the street and of the sliding glass doors of the bookstore they were still next to, opening and closing. Ishida glanced at his watch; Orihime found herself vaguely recalling her train ride home.

"Well, then, eh…" Ishida broke the silence by speaking, and she waited. "Did you know, I…I don't quite know how to explain this, but…" His head titled ever so slightly to his right, and in that moment, Orihime could see it all on his face: the fact that he felt their connection as strongly as she, and that he was unsure where this was going, and just as uncertain about the fact that they still were, in essence, complete strangers.

She could see all of his on his face, and knew that he was going to open his mouth to speak of a semblance of their connection; suddenly, Orihime found that she didn't need to hear it.

"Do you have time for coffee?" she interrupted him, and his eyes drew back to hers.

"That's…" he hesitated, wondering whether to change his words, "…something that I was just about to ask you."

She smiled.

"I have time."

"Me too."

"…so, then, shall we?"

And he didn't answer, only gave her a small smile that was quick to reach his eyes, and she knew she'd seen that smile before. But she wasn't one to contemplate on her history. Because what Orihime had was _now_ and she didn't want to think of anything else, because life was just too fragile and beautiful to be lived one frame at a time, or in reflections of one's past.

That conviction had come out of nowhere. She remembered, unclearly, that she had learned that someplace, but times and reasons escaped her.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day, or are you coming? The café's awaiting us," Ishida called out to her, but his voice was amused. She looked and saw that he was indeed a few paces ahead. The sudden sunlight caught his form in a way that made her want to cry again…but she didn't want to start that all over. So, laughing instead, Orihime ran to catch up.

* * *

**owari**


End file.
